


Verdana's Adventures in Academia

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Somehow, the merging of the dimensions in Brothers of War caused a Continuum Shift, sending Verdana to the Academia from GX.





	

She didn't know how she got there, but thankfully Johan was out for a midnight walk and found her. He saw the Duel Spirits crowding around her, following behind like an entourage. He said nothing about it.

The next morning, Verdana met Judai, Asuka, and Shou. They got along quite nicely, and because it was a Saturday, after the classes were over, Johan challenged her to a Duel. She said, "I can show you things beyond your wildest dreams but you'd claim I was cheating."

And he responded, "Lay it on me. I won't claim you're cheating unless you invent a new summoning method out of thin air."

"What about two new summoning methods?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, not at all." She pulled cards from her Extra Deck, showing them to him.

"Are those proof enough?"

"How do these things even work?"

"Well, rather than explain it and ruin the fun of our duel, I'll just keep these snugly in the Extra Deck and only use Fusion, Tribute, and Standard. Do be warned, however, I happen to have a God card..."

"Wait what."

"Yes, I have Slifer."

"Impossible!" Judai sarcastically said dramatically from the sidelines.

"I am sorely unprepared for this."

"Nah, you're fine. Been a while since I had to inhibit my deck. Now I can't Pendulum, either, so I'm gonna have to Chain... meh, I won't complain."

"Why not?"

"Because that's the entire point of my archetype."

"There's an archetype... entirely for Chaining."

"Oh there's a lot of them. I just have one of the more OP ones. Now, let's commence, shall we? DUEL!"

**Verdana: 4000**

**Johan: 4000**

"Ore no turn!" Verdana started. "I draw! I summon Royal Guard Dogaressa and activate it's effect! I Special Summon Dogamy from my deck! Now, with their secondary effect, they each gain 500 ATK points!" [Dogaressa ATK-1800>2300] [Dogamy ATK-1800>2300] "I now activate their third effect! When both a "Dogaressa" and "Dogamy" have 2000 or more ATK points, I can Special Summon one Sentry Papyrus from my deck, hand, or graveyard! I now activate Papyrus' effect! When this card is summoned through Dogamy or Dogaressa's effect, I can add one "Annoying Dog" from my deck to my hand! I now activate Annoying Dog's effect! When this card is in my hand and I've already Normal Summoned this turn, I can Special Summon it in DEF position, and add one "Delta Rune" from my deck to my hand." Annoying Dog bounded onto the field and let out a cute bark. [Annoying Dog ATK-200 DEF-1000 Lv:2] "I now play the Spell Card Delta Rune, allowing me to add one "Determination" from my deck to my hand. I then Tribute my Papyrus, Dogaressa, and Dogamy. Child of peace, spread your words of wisdom and halt all attacks! Level 10! Frisk, Ambassador of Mercy! I now activate Frisk's effect! When this card is Summoned, I can add one "Prayer of Mercy" from my deck to my hand! I now activate the Equip Spell Determination! I increase Frisk's DEF points by 300 for every turn this equip spell is equipped!" [Frisk DEF-4000>4300] "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Impressive move, there. Now how about I show you some of my Gem Beasts?"


End file.
